


Goodbye Princess

by Dianajess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Sad, hommage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianajess/pseuds/Dianajess
Summary: Luke ressent un grand trouble dans la Force... Une grande douleur, puis un grand vide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas dessiné, alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce texte en hommage à Carrie Fisher et à tout ce qu'elle a pu nous apporter, dans ce rôle et dans sa vie.

Il n'est pas là quand cela arrive. Il n'est pas là parce qu'il est parti il y a bien longtemps, pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, de comprendre. Il n'est pas là parce qu'il a voulu trouver des réponses ailleurs, toujours plus précises, toujours plus loin. Il n'est pas là parce qu'en réalité, il a abandonné, tout. Tout le monde. Il n'est pas là parce qu'après son plus grand échec, il n'aurait pas supporter de croiser de nouveau son regard.

Il n'est pas là, et cela restera son plus grand regret. Il n'en a pas conscience maintenant, il le saura plus tard, quand il y repensera. Pas maintenant.

Pour le moment, il y a juste la douleur, soudaine, dans sa poitrine. Si vive qu'elle lui donne l'impression que son propre cœur est en train d'exploser. Si puissante qu'il ne peut faire autre chose que laisser la main se porter sur soin torse, serrer, tordre le tissus dont les fibres viennent presque lui couper la circulation. Une douleur qui dure, et dure encore, des heures ou des secondes, comme si le temps passait soudain bien trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Comme si le temps n'existait plus. Il y a ce bourdonnement à ses oreilles, qui couvre tous les autres sons, ce flash lumineux qui couvre toutes les autres formes, les autres couleurs. Il y a tout cela et il y a la panique, brusque, violente, aussi violente que toutes ces sensations soudaines, qui le saisit, vide l'air de ses poumons et l'empêche de prendre vrai inspiration. Son premier réflexe est de se raccrocher à la Force, de tenter de trouver un fil familier, un lien avec cette amie qui l’accompagne depuis si longtemps désormais. Et, pour une seconde, une heure, un instant ou une éternité, il n'en trouve pas. Il n'y a plus rien.

Et soudain, tout s'arrête. La douleur dans sa poitrine alors que son corps se décrispe de lui-même. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles alors que la voix de son apprentie qui l'appelle, inquiète, vient percuter ses tympans. Les formes et les lumières qu'il peut distinguer de nouveaux et viennent agresser sa rétine. Le souffle qui s'engage de nouveau dans son nez, sa bouche, et vient lui brûler les poumons. Tout s'arrête et le laisse pantelant et tout est toujours douloureux du choc subit. Mais il ne le sent pas. Parce que tout ce qu'il sent est cette absence. Cette partie de lui, présente depuis sa naissance, et qui vient de disparaître.

Il sait ce que cela signifie. Il le sait, il le comprend, mais il lui faudra vraisemblablement quelques temps pour l'admettre. Il sait parce qu'il l'a déjà vécu, dans une moindre mesure, quand Ben a ôté la vie à son propre père – Rey lui a raconté la scène à laquelle elle a assisté, et il aurait voulu ne pas l'entendre, mais il devait savoir –. Il sait parce qu'il le ressent, dans le plus profond de ses entrailles. Il sait parce que rien ne pourra jamais remplacer ce vide qu'il ressent en lui désormais.

Et il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'arrêter. Pas quand la Force reflue lentement vers lui, qu'il arrive de nouveau à la sentir dans toutes choses. Dans l'herbe sous ses pieds, le vent qui fouette son visage, les animaux qui l'entourent. Dans sa jeune apprentie qui a cessé de l'appeler, mais qui continue à le regarder avec ces sourcils froncés, cet air inquiet qui déforme ses traits. Son apprentie à qui il doit annoncer la nouvelle, parce qu'elle l'a sentie, il le sait, mais qu'elle n'est pas encore assez entraînée pour l'interpréter. Son apprentie qui retournera seule auprès de la Résistance, désormais, parce qu'elle sera prête, qu'elle est assez forte, et que lui n'a désormais plus de raison de revenir. Parce que c'est Leia qui a toujours été la plus forte d'eux deux, elle qui n'a jamais baissé les bras. Parce que c'est son combat, et que c'est à Rey désormais de le mener.

« Le Général Organa-Solo est morte. »

L'annonce est brutale, trop, peut être. Les yeux de Rey s'écarquillent, se remplissent de larmes, mais Luke ne peut pas l'aider. Pas maintenant. Sa position toute entière s'est relâchée et il ne sera plus en mesure de lui apporter un entraînement décent pour la journée. Et il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de le lui expliquer. Parce qu'il va juste avoir besoin de quelques heures pour pleurer sa petite sœur.

Mais demain, ils reprendront. Demain, il la formera de nouveau, l'entraînera. Et c'est elle qui reprendra le combat de Leia.


End file.
